


Let Me Unwrap You

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bones wears scrubs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dress Up, Jim dresses up, M/M, Which is his work-wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Christmas holiday fluff :D"When I left this morning this was our home," Bones said as he slowly turned around where he stood by the door in his scrubs. "But I think I took a wrong turn because this is Santa's damn grotto." He turned to Jim and raised an eyebrow - he didn't look too happy.Jim still hadn't moved, at almost full stretch he was about to hang the mistletoe from the light fixing."And you are not my Jim. My Jim doesn't own that outfit," Bones said, eyes trailing up and down his body.





	Let Me Unwrap You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a wonderful friend a couple of years ago. I was in the mood for a Christmas fic but have no new inspiration at the moment, and I really like this one... so here it is!

"Jim."

"Yep."

"What in the hell is this." It wasn't a question exactly, Bones' tone was somewhat surprised, somewhat angry and he'd only just walked through the door.

"Um..." Jim said, staying very still. He was standing on a kitchen stool. This was the final flourish and he'd kind of hoped to be finished and tidied up before Bones' shift ended. Seemed his doctor had left work early.

"When I left this morning this was our home," Bones said as he slowly turned around where he stood by the door in his scrubs. "But I think I took a wrong turn because _this_ is Santa's damn grotto." He turned to Jim and raised an eyebrow - he didn't look too happy.

Jim still hadn't moved, at almost full stretch he was about to hang the mistletoe from the light fixing.

"And you are not my Jim. My Jim doesn't own that outfit," Bones said, eyes trailing up and down his body.

"Bones, come on, it's not that bad, it's only a bit of tinsel..."

Bones lowered his chin and glared. "I thought we agreed on just a tree this year?"

"I might have got a little carried away."

"Really." His expression changed just then as Jim reached to finally drop the mistletoe onto the hook. "Would you get down from there?"

Jim agreed that he was in a bit of a precarious position but he felt safe enough. He reached out a hand. "A little help?" he asked coyly.

Bones huffed but stepped around the glittery mess on the floor to give his hand to Jim. "Are those actually tights?" he asked as he got closer.

"Yeah. A big part of the outfit, what d'you think?" Jim asked, winking as they stood hand in hand. "I'd give you a twirl, but you know… unstable - woah!" As he said it he wobbled on the stool and Bones' grip tightened instantly on his hand, his other coming up to steady Jim's hip, his thumb caressing Jim's waist.

"Jim," he said, voice staying calm. "Get down before you give me a damn heart attack."

"Would that be from the fall, or from the outfit?" Jim asked with a laugh and Bones slapped his ass as he climbed down.

"Both." Bones pulled him into his arms, eyes travelling the length of Jim's elf suit as they swayed a little to the music Jim had been playing all afternoon.

"Are you really mad? I know it's overkill... but I couldn't stop once I'd started. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean," Bones agreed, sliding a hand down beneath the tunic to clutch at Jim's ass. "And how could I be mad when you look like this."

"You think it's a tight fit there, wait until you see the front," Jim told him, rubbing his groin into Bones' crotch. Between the tight fabric of his leggings and Bones' scrubs, Jim could feel everything and he groaned at the sensation.

"Dammit Jim," Bones grunted. "Let me at least get out of these first, ok?"

"You want me to help? I think that's what elves are meant to do."

Bones laughed. "I think you're confusing them with... well something else entirely," he murmured as he kissed Jim's neck. "This must have taken you hours, you little Christmas miracle."

Jim tried to expose more of his neck, pulling the high collar away and suddenly wishing he knew how to get out of this thing quickly. He started tugging at buttons but Bones stopped his hands.

"Hey now, I've barely got a look at you, what happened to your Christmas spirit? And anyway, where's the fun if we don't get to unwrap each other."

"Hmm," Jim agreed as Bones continued to kiss him. Yeah that sounded like a good plan. "Oh, but wait, I have to do something first." He pulled back reluctantly but he wanted to keep to his plans. He leaned in and kissed Bones soundly, pressing up against him so he could appreciate the entirety of the revealing outfit. Then he pushed away and dashed to the kitchen. "I'll meet you in the bedroom, ok?" he called over his shoulder.

Jim took out a tray of ready-made cookies from the fridge and turned on the oven. While it was heating he warmed up the pan of mulled wine already sitting on the stove top and grabbed out two glasses. When the oven was heated he put in the cookies and then poured out the glasses of wine and carried them through to the bedroom.

Bones hadn't waited for Jim to unwrap him. Jim wasn't bothered in the slightest though to see him laid out on their king-size bed. He had left something for Jim to take off, but only his tight, pale blue boxer-briefs. Jim walked over to him and put the drinks down on the bedside table. He crawled onto the bed slowly and straddled his boyfriend, somewhat awkwardly considering how tight his crotch was.

Bones eyed him suggestively. "I got hot," he said as Jim placed his palms on Bones' chest and started a gentle massage.

"You're always hot," Jim murmured, admiring the planes of his lover's well-muscled chest, squirming a little and rubbing along Bones' cock with his ass.

"Speaking of," Bones said running his hands up Jim's thighs. "Where did you even get this? And did anyone ever tell you, you have awesome legs?"

"You like them, huh?"

"Jim, if I'd known you were wearing this I'd have given over my last patient."

"Oh yeah?" Jim said with a smirk. "Well take a good look because if I keep them on much longer my balls are gonna be permanently disfigured."

"Oh, I'll take a very good look," Bones drawled and he leaned up onto his elbows to pull Jim into a kiss. His hand ran up to Jim's shoulders, into his hair, under the green felt hat, pushing it up and off. He devoured Jim's mouth, leaving Jim gasping for air when he drew back. Lightheaded now, Jim wavered a little until Bones wrapped him up in his strong arms and he turned them so he was straddling Jim, boxer-briefs stretched tantalisingly over his crotch. He pinned Jim down and kissed him again before sliding down his body, unfastening the little gold buttons on Jim's jacket and tugging it open to reveal the red undershirt Jim had opted for when he got dressed. "Festive," Bones said.

"Wait until you see what's under the tights," Jim said, barely restraining the laugh that threatened. Bones continued down Jim's body, kissing every bit of skin he revealed and giving Jim little shivers of pleasure each time his lips touched.

Jim raised his hips when Bones touched the waistband of his tights, and then he felt lips cover his cock through the fabric. Jim pushed up, desperate now for Bones to touch him. "Please," he whispered raggedly, clutching at Bones' hair, trying to grab on to keep from losing it.

Just when he thought he couldn't take the torture any longer, Bones slipped his fingers into the waistband and oh-so-slowly eased them down. After a while Bones lifted his head, an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Rudolph?"

Jim laughed, but it died quickly in his throat as Bones pulled the novelty thong to one side and finally released Jim's hard cock and Jim groaned in relief as those skilful lips and tongue sucked him in.

***

Jim took another piece of raw cookie dough and popped it in his mouth, grinning as Bones kissed him, his own mouth full. The plate of burnt cookies sat on the coffee table - they'd decided to eat it straight from the packet instead. Bones pulled the blanket over them both and turned up the volume a little on the Christmas movie they'd both seen so often they knew all the words. Jim leaned back into his warm chest as Bones surrounded him in a hug. Jim looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, lighting up as Bones chuckled at the movie.

"I love you."

Bones met his eyes and smiled even wider. "I love you," he whispered, kissing his lips gently. "Always will Jim."

Jim watched Bones from the corner of his eye while his lover watched the movie. Five Christmases they had spent together, some more relaxed than others, this one probably the most festive so far. Jim wanted Bones to know he was stuck with him.

"Can I give you an early gift?" he asked softly, bringing his hand up to cup the side of his lover's face.

Bones looked down to him, forehead scrunched as he said, "Christmas Eve gifts? I haven't actually wrapped yours yet Jim." He was so apologetic and Jim slid his hand around Bones' neck hugging him.

"I'm not expecting anything back, I just want you to have this one now."

"Well, all right then, just one though, ok?" Bones tugged down his soft blue t-shirt as Jim sat forward. He'd put his own red shirt back on in the bedroom, but pulled on some sleep shorts instead of trying to get back into those tights. His energy had left him after the second orgasm.

Jim grinned and jumped up to rush to the tree, picking up the box he'd finally finished wrapping that afternoon, and took it back to Bones. Kneeling in front of him on the rug he placed the box on Bones' lap.

Bones sat up and muted the movie, full attention on Jim and the gift. "Nice," he said, as he eyed the bright pink paper.

"Colorful is good, right?" Jim said, swallowing on the sudden butterflies in his stomach.

Bones pulled at the ribbon on the top and started on the paper. He looked back at Jim when he got through the pink layer to discover silver paper beneath. Jim had spent ages finding enough different sized boxes and colored paper. Each one was meant to represent a part of their relationship - pink for fun, silver for the nights they had spent under the stars together. Striped dark green and caramel brown came next - the mixed and ever changing color of Bones' beautiful eyes. Blue for his grumpiness; red for their sometimes fiery arguments; yellow for the sunshine that had taken over Jim's heart when they met. Finally, a small carved wooden box, handed down from Jim's grandfather, to his father and to Jim, to represent the endurance of their connection.

Bones blinked and his expression altered each time Jim described what the new layer represented, by the time he was done Bones had gone through every emotion Jim had ever seen on his face. "See, it wasn't just to be irritating this time," Jim assured him. "Was it too cheesy?"

Bones shook his head and Jim wondered what he was thinking.

Jim beckoned to the box on his palm and Bones nodded, offering it back to Jim. Both their hands were shaking as Jim took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring Jim had had handmade, inscribed with the date they first met. Jim took it out and held it up. "Leonard McCoy," he said with a strong voice despite his thumping heart. "Will you be my husband?"

Bones didn't even hesitate. "Oh God yes," he said and grabbed Jim before he could say another word, dragging him back onto the couch and kissing him as they held each other close.

When he could move again, Jim sat up enough to take Bones' hand and slide the ring onto his finger.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

 


End file.
